


Boring?

by QueenEmpath



Series: Garden Lodge Family [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dressing sexy, Jim thinks Freddie wants break up, Jim try changing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Freddie, Sexy Time, jealous freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Jim overhear Freddie calling him boring. He tries to change, unfortunately Freddie is too possessive for this change
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Joe Fanelli & Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Boring?

It was a pleasant day. Jim was working in the garden while Freddie was inside. When Jim entered the house after finishing, he could hear Freddie and Joe talking loudly. He just shook his head. They must be talking about costumes or food. Suddenly Jim stopped in his tracks to hear Joe’s words

”I’m not sure Freddie. What you have is-is perfect, you shouldn't do this” Joe sounded uncertain

”Yeah, everything is perfect but I certainly need  _ change  _ ” Freddie whined. Jim’s heart sank a little. It can't be, Freddie can't be bored of him, their relationship. Can he?. Jim’s thoughts get interrupted by Joe’s voice 

”I understand Freddie but what you  _ both  _ have is stable and homely and- before Joe could say more Freddie cut in

”I know that Liza but everything is so monotonous and dull, I could definitely have something fun and colourful” Freddie said pondering a bit. 

”I don't know Freddie you should tell Jim” Joe sighed 

”Oh no, no, no darling I'm not gonna tell Jim anything .At least not for now” Freddie said defensively. Sadness washed over Jim’s face. He couldn't believe Freddie wanted to break up with him. ’ _ at least he's not gonna do it right now’.  _ Said a small voice in his head. ’ _ This is your chance, show him you're not boring, ' said _ the voice again. Jim nodded in determination. Tonight he’ll show Freddie that he’s not boring. He went to Freddie’s closet and pulled out the skinniest looking pants. He knew it won't be comfortable but the had to do this for Freddie, for their relationship.

* * *

In evening Freddie waited for Jim downstairs they were getting late for the party do he never mind getting late

"Jim darling come on" Freddie called. This was unusual. Jim never took time in getting ready before.

"Coming Fred" He replied. When Jim  _ finally _ came downstairs Freddie was open-mouthed. Jim was wearing the  _ tightest  _ pair of ripped jeans which was most likely Freddie's. He wore a fitted black tank top, spiked choker around his neck, his hair were gelled. Freddie locked him up and down his dick immediately getting hard

"Oh darling, you look ravishing" Freddie purred

"Well, I'm planning to get ravished tonight," Jim said huskily making Freddie weak in the knees. He rubbed himself to Jim who just groaned 

"Down boy" Jim managed to say.

When they reached the party the music was blasting. Freddie immediately spotted Brian, Roger and Deaky around bar and waved at them 

After half an hour everything was complete role reversal. Jim was on the dance floor with two girls were grinding themselves to him while Freddie was at bar glaring daggers at the two girl 

”Go Jim!” Roger whistled. Deaky just shook his head 

Taking a shot of whisky Freddie slither towards the dance floor. He approached Jim and wrapped himself around him like a snake catching Jim off guard. He possessively wrapped his arm around Jim than smiled sweetly at the girls

”Sorry ladies but this one is  _ mine  _ ” he roughly pulled Jim towards himself in a bruising kiss. Both girls backed away. When they finally come up air air Jim’s lips were swollen. Freddie dragged him away

They entered the nearest empty room. Once inside Freddie pushed Jim on the bed and started to untie his jeans 

”Fred” Jim groaned. His eyes rolling back as Freddie blew him.

* * *

When they finished. Jim’s whole chest and neck were covered hickies, his tank top ripped into half. Freddie rested his head on Jim’s chest sighing blissfully 

”Well, I guess I've to go home shirtless” Jim chuckled. 

”I don't mind, people will know you're mine” Freddie said possessively. Jim just laughed 

”Oh Fred, I'm all yours. I did all this for you. Hope you don't find me boring, now” Jim chuckled but Freddie made a face as if he got slapped. Immediately he got up from Jim’s chest and look him in the eyes 

”Jim darling, where did you even get the idea?” Freddie asked, horrified. Jim’s cheek turned pink

”I-i overheard you and Joe talking about how you think everything is dull and monotonous and how you want someone more  _ colourful, _ ” Jim said gesturing between them. Freddie shook his head vigorously 

”No darling, no!. Liza and I were talking about renovation. I thought our house needs some changes but Liza said it'll be a waste of time and money” Freddie explained. Jim felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions without asking Freddie first. He looked at his boyfriend who was looking sadly at him. Jim gently cupped Freddie's face and spoke

”I'm so sorry Fred” Jim apologised 

”I love you Jim” Freddie said in a small voice. 

”I love you too, Fred, let me make it up to you”. With that Jim flipped them over so now he was on top.

* * *

Downstairs, Brian, Roger and John were still in the bar. Brian looked around. But Freddie and Jim were nowhere to be seen

”Hey, where did Freddie and Jim go?” he asked. Roger just snorted while John just shook his head

”Seriously mate, you really wanna go look for them?” Roger asked sarcastically, still remembering last time when he walked in on Jim and Freddie. It seems Brian remembered too, he shook his head going back drinking.

  
  



End file.
